


Persistant Friends

by Adeleidhis



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeleidhis/pseuds/Adeleidhis
Summary: I have been writing short stories more than my actual stories. So I decided to post them and see what you think about them. Here is one of them.Alicia is a hunter in a large refugee town where races from all different parts of the world had come to stay until the way back home is clear again. Alicia and her father stayed here for a while. The dwarves of Erebor are also here and have taken and interest in her. She makes their instincts spike up and only want her to fix it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alicia and Balin meet to help her father.

SHe heard the heavy footsteps behind her and griited her teeth angrily. "Dude, I told you I needed some time to myself!" SHe snapped as she pulled out her knife and pushed up her sleeve. " Leave me alone already or for the love of all that's pure I'll-" her threat of slitting her wrist died in her mouth as she stared dubmly at that white haired short man she rescued a few days ago. He also looked at her wrist in confusion, one bushy white brow craned up. Alicia quickly pulled back and straightened up, dropping her hands. His brown eyes flicked up to hers then as his second brow went up. " You'll what?" He asked.  
"Nothing. I thought you were someone else is all." She said casually and returned her hunting knife to it's leg holster. " Ahem. Can I help you?" she asked politely, though the odd man still gave her and equally odd look before giving a small smile. His arms came out. " Balin, son of Fundin, at your service." He bowed low and came up resting his arms again smiling wider.  
"Alicia S Gardner at your service." She repeated and gave him a low bow of her own. " I'm sorry but i didn't request any assistances at this time."  
Balin barked a laugh. " That is how we dwarrows greet each other."  
"Dwarrows?" SHe parroted.  
"Aye." Balin said as he rested a hand on his chest. " I'm a dwarrow, or dwarf, from Middle earth." The look on her face proved she really didn't know anything specific about the dwarves of middle earth or their complex culture. He'd have to change that. She smelled so nice.  
"I wanted to thank you for saving my life the other day."  
" Ah."Alicia said with her own soft smile. " Those monsters needed to be elliminated, but you're very welcome. You're looking better."  
Balin nodded his head. " oh aye, not getting eaten, resting and good food helps a lot. What are you doing here all by yourself, with a knife at your wrist?"  
" I just needed some peace and quiet. I have a friend who kept pesturing me and that little bluff would have shut him up and sent him off. I hope." Alicia answered indifferently.  
"Hmm.." Balin hummed. " What is troubling you? If I may ask?"  
"Ohhh... my Dad is sick. I don't have the money to pay for a good healer and the medicine required for it. Got some friend sbeing picked on by other folks, the typical." SHe shrugged in order to play it off as no big deal.  
The dwarf frowned in concern. " The typical? Sounds more imperative than that. How sick is your father?  
" Sick enough that he can't really work near as long or hard. So they moved him to do more delegating instead." She answered.  
" I've a cousin, one who is a healer by trade. I can talk to him to take a look at your da and see what he can do." Balin replied tapping his chin.  
"I don't have the money for that, but thanks for the offer." She said again, but thedwarf was shaking his head with every word.  
"Do not worry about that. Is your father available today? Come let us tend to this matter now." he said as he half turned. He offered his arm to her. The dwarrow watched as she took it with confidance, but her eyes showed uncertanty. There was a tiny waft of nervousness scenting from her. " Tis alright lassie. What is on your mind?" he asked.  
"Why are you offering this to me?" SHe asked straightforward. " I don't have any money so are you wanting some other form of payment?"  
"I'm offering it becuase it is the kind thing to do, and becuase i owe you my life after all, tis the least Ican do." Balin explained.  
she glanced down at him. " You really don't owe me anything. I didn't do it so you could be in my debt."  
"I know. Still I would feel better knowing that I at least tried to help." Balin looked up at her.  
He felt her arm relax much more in his. This pleased him.  
She led him back to the fort, from there Balin led her to his cousin, ushering her insideas he went to the healer's room and knocked. "Oi! Oin Laddie. We need your aid."  
Out came another dwarf. grayed hair splayed out like a wooly blanket, beared braided just enough to keep out of the way. He had a knitted sweater vest on and mittens, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. " Eh? What's all the fuss about?"  
"This is Alicia, the lass that saved my life. Her father is sick and I need you to take a look at him." Balin gestured to Alicia who smiled and waved at Oin. The healer's nose wrinkled as he sniffed. He ducked back inside and came out with a medical satchel and another horn like thing on a leather strap thrown length wise. " Alright lassie. Let's go find him." he gave a small smile. Although this dwarf wasn't the most handsome, or particularly cared for looks himself, he had eyes as bright and full of life as any youth. Alicia said thank you and led the way out the door. Her longer legs carried her faster than the dwarves and she thought to slow down, she noticed that they didn't have much trouble keeping up with her yet though. Off she led them to where her father worked. There was a pavilion that served as an office sometimes that he was sitting under. He coughed a little as they approached and looked up, jerkign his head in regards to his daughter. He looked at her companions curiously.  
"Hey dad. Got a sec? This is mister Balin, and his cousin Mister Oin who is a healer. They've come to help with your illness." Alicia explained and turned to the dwarves. " My father, Donald E Gardner."  
Oin set down his bag as he went to Donald. he greated him with a smile and bow. Donald greeted him back in his usual gruff attitude, but still friendly enough and allowed Oin to do his examination. Alicia watched as it all happened. Balin looked on with mild intrigue.  
Oin had finished and pulled away, looking solemn.  
" You've a fever that won't go away without a certain medicine. The kind I do not have." he shook his head sadly. " It's a slow progress, but still progressing. the best we can do right now is give ye this. An infusion i made myself of Echinacea, dandelion and aloe. take a spoon full two to three times a day." He put two jars of it on the table.  
" thanks. i really appreciate this." the father said. " How much do I owe you?"  
"Don't worry about that, there is no cost on your behalf." Balin said quickly.  
Alicia glanced at him wondering what he meant by those last words. "Where would we find the right herbs?"  
Oin gave a sad look. " I know not where to find them in these lands. Were we back in my home realm I'd know."  
" What's the name of it?"  
"In the common tongue it is called Red Horse-shoe for it's flowers look like a horse-shoe." Oin explained.  
Alicia nodded and smiled. " Thank you kindly for your help and information Mister Oin."  
The healer waved it off.  
Don also smiled and shook his hand. "Still, 'Preciatcha. maybe we'll find it with someone else, now that we know what we need." he took a spoonful of what oin had given him, giving a comical grimace at te strong taste.  
" And thank you Mister Balin, I really appreciate it." She turned to the older dwarf who smiled kindly to her.  
" I was glad to help. I shall keep an eye out if i hear of anyone who may have or know about that red horse shoe." Balin said.  
Alicia said farewell to her father before walking off again with the dwarves.  
"So what do you do? have you lived here all your life or like us?" Balin asked as they walked.  
" I'm like you. I came here for refuge from the monsters. and I mostly do farm work and also part time hired hand. You?" Alicia responded.  
" I am a councilor although i specialize as a Minister of War." Balin answered and smiled. " A family of warriors I'm from."  
" A war minister? what exactly do you do?" she asked in awe.  
" If there is war, I choose which battles we should and should not fight. I plan the strategy, lead the army into the battle, that sort of thing. My brother is the the head of the king's guard in my home realm." Balin went on, beaming with pride.  
Alicia smiled at him. " That's incredible."  
Balin dipped his head. " thank you milady. The general of the fort here though already has his own men for that, but he still appreciates my advice. He's a good man even for a human. So my job here is mostly training the soldiers here and helping reinforce the fort."  
"Still, every little bit helps." She replied and looked to OIn. " And especially a good healer."  
Oin grunted in agreement. "Are you from a family of healers then?"  
" Eh, no. nI'm the first of my family to be one. Mostly my family members were diplomats responsible for monetary occupations." Oin answered. He looked up at her. " and you are of a family of gardeners and farmers?"  
"There were a lot of farmers in my family yes, but I recently learned that there were military persons further down the line too." She replied as they met back in the large cabin that the dwarves called home. " well, thanks again and it was very nice meeting you both."  
Oin smiled and dipped his head. " Aye. I shall have more of my infusions made if you need." He stepped inside.  
Balin regarded her curiously. " Where are you going next? Allow me to escort you there."  
"Uh, escort me? That's awful kind of you, but aren't you tired? It's really okay you know."  
Balin harumphed softly. " I surely wouldn't have offered if it were a problem for me."  
Alicia dipped her head in gratitude. Balin took her arm again as he walked her home. He noticed how her home was more hidden in the back, which he asn't sure if he liked that or not. It was small and looked as if ready to fall apart. Balin frowned at it. " This is where you live?"  
Alicia gave a thin smile. " Yup. Until it's safe for us to leave this place."  
Balin looked at the house glumly. " Well, i hope it is enough. If not, you will tell me if there's anything you need?"  
Now this time she looked at him like he jumped off the deep end. "Mister Balin, I couldn't, I can't always run to you if I do happen to have a problem, you have ones of your own to take care of."  
" It doesn't matter." Balin shook his head and looked back at her with a stern look. " Will you tell me?" He repeated slowly.  
Alicia didn't feel like arguing, but she stared at him with a pensive stare. " We'll see."  
"We'll see?" Balin balked but he dropped his shoulders and nodded.  
Alicia smiled at him, gave him another bow and thanked him for walking her home. She offered if he wanted anything to drink or eat, but he politely declined and went home for the day, trying to ignore his want to run back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia goes out to find the medicinal herb and realizes she is not as alone as she originally planned.

A week later....

Alicia had found out information about the red horse shoe and decided to go look for it, even if it meant by herself. Everyone she asked in town knew about it, hsd information on what it looked like and wher eit grew, but it wasn't easy to get to. SHe bout as much supplies for her father as she could afford for him to last till she got back. Hre was reluctant to let her go by herself, but try as she did, none of her closest friends were available. She tried doing as much extra jobs as possible to raise money for the trip. at night she spent two hours carefully calculating and planning and mapping the trip. A dog would be a great companion to have with their sense of smell, hearing and sight. But she didn't have a dog, or a horse for that matter. this would be a journey entirely on foot whiich meant she had to prepare for that. SHe stuffed her large bag with as much proviosions as posssible. blessings came later though, as a friend had found a horse for her to use and this increased her chances and provions weight much much more. She bade farewell to her dad, who was now house ridden, and went out the back gate of the fort, since most eyes were on the front. the gaurds thre bade good luck and farewell as she left. Wondering why they hadn't given as much complaints as she thought they would it came to her yhat if her mission was successful, she'd practically be a hero to the healers and their sick. So better make sure to bring back as much as can fit in her large sack.

A few days later...

Alicia slahsed at a goblin like monster as it came at her. Suddenly the few monsters made other siunds of fear or pain and out of nowhere, came that very same elder, if the white hair barely seen above the bushes was any indication. and the dying of monsters. and the crazy amazing yoda skills with a sword/mace. he bursted out into her full view, glaring a death glare at any other creatures remaining, he rushed to her and turned and planted himself between her and the enamies. alicia turned to face the few behind her. soon the matter was taken care of, and balin whirled on her, an unusual crazed look in his eyes. " What in mahal's name are you doing out here?!" he started.  
the woman stared at him like he just spat in her hair.   
He shook his fists at his side. " Why are you out here by yourself or did you forget the dangers around?"  
She fixed him with a hard look of her own. " I will not do nothing while my only family left is dying! I;m going to get the red horse shoe. Yes I know it's dangerous but I've got the good lord on my side firstly, I'm not afraid of dying. I've been out here before."  
"Foolish!" Balin barked as he stepped before her. " You may be able to take cre of yourself in most cases but you are not invincable! You were supposed to come to me when you needed help, espcially in such dangerous situations as these."  
Alicia took a step to him, eyes glaring back angrily. " You are not my father Balin! You're not my Gaurdian of any kind and I'm not your little girl to coddle."  
Balin's hands shot out in a mere blink of an eye, grabbing both her hands in a vice grip. The crazed look in his eyes animalistic as he barely blinked.

" You are mine! The moment I started talking to you, I wanted you. I am an alpha and you are my beta." he growled. Even his canines seemed to elongate a bit.  
Alicia had no idea what all that was coming from but she didn't like it. " Let go of me Balin."   
she said in a low tone. The dwarf only tightened his grip and shook his head slowly. So Alicia kneed him in the gut then chin. " I said let go!"  
Balin gave an audible oof and shook his head again as if comingout of a trance. His eyes went back to normal. He relaeased her quickly and stepped back blinking at his hands and loooking properly guilty. " Lassie.." he mumbled. " I, I'm sorry. My instincts just took over. I haven't been sated in over three months."  
Alicia tensed up, ready to pound this huy again or run or something if need be. " What? Sated? What does that even mean, and what do you really want from me, why you been trying to act like my friend?"  
Balin looked as if cuaght in a corner and then sighed. " I wanted to tell you when you were more comfortable around me, and in different, hem, circumstances, but you still should know." he started and drew himself to his full height. " you know of lphas omegas and betas?"  
"In the animal kingdom yes. I never heard of any intelligant species taking part in it." Alicia admitted.  
Balin gave a hint of a smile at the odd compliment. " Aye. the dwarves of middle earth, along with the hobbits share in this culture. And, have you ever saw a person for the first time and suddenly wanted to know them? well we have those moments too. When you rescued me naturlly i wanted to know who you were and why would you do that for me? then I got to know you, cuaght your scent, and that was probably it for me. I wanted to be with you. Whether I liked it or not, my heart had chosen you. I wanted to know you more and you to know me and find out if you could even be my beta, if you accepted me."  
Alicia watched him with a stony expression. "So the choice is mine now. And what is this sating?"  
"Sating is bonding basically, hugging, nuzzling, scent marking. Like saying I care for you through a demonstration and not just words." Balin explained as if he'd sid it a thousand times, which he probably had. " Those who are involved in the alpha culture tend to be a passionate people." Balin went quiet, niw he was also watching the woman, taking deep inhales to see if her scent changed any. Well at least the territorial scent had disspiated, but that steely eyed look had him frowning. " SUrely you don't think I'm making this up?"  
"No." she answered evenly. " But a person like you could make truths sound like lies and vice versa, silver tongue."   
Balin wasn't sure if that should be a compliment or an insult, well he was a politican after all. He did have his own twisted tongue at times. The dwarf gave a small shrug in agreement. " SO you believe me then."  
" I believe you wouldn't make all that up.' She started. "But I'm not sure about it, about belonging to you. I don't know about trusting you that much."  
'you are mine lassie. I will have you as my beta.' balin's inner voice told himself.But she did have a point, he couldn't take her by force. he schooled his fetaures and dipped his head.   
"Then I shall do what it takes to earn your trust." he smiled gently. " Starting with accompanying you to fetch the medicine."   
Alicia wanted to object, but words didn't come out, even in her mind she was spluttering as she weighed the options. It would probably be a better idea to have someone coming with her, so why was she feeling so uneasy still?   
He knew it by her still frowning face, but she didnt verbally object, good. Off they went again in search of the grove that the medicinal plant would be growing.   
Balin shook his head at himself. What was he doing rushing off so quickly? Even dwalin looked at him oddly and usually it was the other way around. Balin prided himself at being the most discilplined of the company, well Bilbo had a step higher than him, but hobbits were a different story. And the worst, or best part about it was he had no regrets. As he glanced at her, he foundhimself wanting to touch her, to pick her up and hold her to his chest in his polar bear form and cover her like a blanket at night or be a pillow. He'd growl in a rythmec ruble to lull her to sleep and lick her wounds if she had any and- wait wait stop! his eyes, he could feel the lids grow heavy as they were no doubt turning dark. He shook his head and tore his gaze away. None of that, not now Balin, he scolded himself. Still, he did enjoy her company at times in the fort.  
Bofur had noticed one day him and alicia talking, big nosed minor, and cracked his jokes about going to talk to her himself. Of course balin merely smiled the whole time, but when he got the other alphas in the group talking, balin gulped. He knew his kin were good folks in the end, even if they could be a bit rough at times. After all, some of them hadn't been sate in as long as he. Others had their familes, like gloin's wife and his son, dori's wife, Dis was there too. But would she be alright with that? he alone had to earn her trust right now, how was she going to react at a whole company of dwarves and their families? Well, he'd have to prevent that from turning bad. Maybe if she did accept him, she'd tell her more about his kin and how to tame their beastly behaviors if she would have to do so. Balin smmile at her when she wasn't looking, At least she wasn't a timid human lass from middle earth who believeed the 'love-making' stereotypes were true.  
Alicia was inwardly scrutinizing this odd dwarf. she like him but asn't sure if she could trust him. SHe might have wanted to as he seemed to genuinely want to be her friend, but it was all too sudden, and strange the way he approached it. Well isn't that what peopel had warnwd her about? sure there were other dwarves in the fort, but they were dwarves of a diffrent realm and did not have the same rumors. things like, ' i heard they turn into monsterous animals and steal away women for love making practices that could make anyone, even the man if he was there, to submit to their desires, then use their magic to even make their victims want them more and call to them when they want them.' That made alicia rub at her face nervously. surely that's not what this dwarf wanted from her was it? but then again what was all that, you belong to me and my heart chose you raddling? She'll be sleeping with one eye open around him that's for sure. 

 

As they rode on, Balin did start to talk to her more about her interests and his interests. He constantly scentedthe air for any sign of danger as he looked around. He was pleased to seeb that she too stayed on alert.   
"can you tell me about your culture, that you're allowed to share?" she asked.  
" You mean of the alpha beta and omega culture? I can tell you everything about that." Balin smiled. " tHere's three main classes. The alpha, the beta, and the omega." he started and explained the differences, and how one's class could be changed.  
"AND you said you were an alpha?" she asked.  
" aye. i am still an alpha." he replied. " so is my brother."  
"Is everyone in your company alphas?"  
" not everyone. Myself, my brother, thorin and Bifur are alphas. Dori, Nori, Gloin, Bofur, and Oin are the betas, Ori, Fili, Kili, and bombur are omegas." he replied now turning to her.   
" And how often do you need to be sated?"  
" Once very two weeks is the general time but there are no rules to how often its done, as long as its done."  
" Why does it need to be done at all?"  
"Because we're needy and passionate." Balin shot out comically. A long snicker escaped alicia's lips. Her had tilted forth in reaction at thinking of dwarves to be a needy folk. The ends of his own lips curled upwads at successfully making her laugh. He let her sober up before speaking again. "You are truly interested in learning more?"  
" I like to learn about anything really. Not bto say that everything is easy for me to grasp." the hunter replied in honest humility. "Maybe in the future, We can talk more about it too. The sooner we find those medicinal flowers the sooner my dad and the other sick could get healed up."  
The dwarf mulled that over as he studied her." I do not see why now is not a good time."  
"Becuase I don't wanrt anything distracting me from doing what i came out here in the first place to do." she answered firmly. " I'm not out here for myself."  
'Wonderful.' BALin thought to himself. Now he had two thorins on his hands. There were times when he could barely handle one. His eyes fell back on the road. ' then i am with you.'  
Through ut their travels, he did not miss the subtle or the obvious signs that she didn't trust him. She would tense up if he got too close, she'd never turn her back to him till she was a good fifteen feet away, and she'd sleep on the opposite side of the camp from him. In all this Balin kept his grace. Dwarves were slow to trust so how could he fault anyone else for being the same? Sometimes it got a little frustrating though as he knew he did not wish to harm her. But he also was painfully aware of the fact that he really could if he didn't control himself. It worried him a little, but his worry for her safety was greater. He decided to try hewing at the stoneby giving a little small talk first that would lead to an idea for bigger talk, like a story or two. She seemed wuite interested in hearing stories or learning something new. He liked this fact, being a teacher himself at times it was always nice to have attentative students of any kind after all. Her menu threw him off a little. he was no stranger to the bare nessecities of basic living, but she hardly cooked any food except meat, and even then she had no seasonings or juices of any kind. Her vegetables, which balin avoided for the most part except for the potatoes, cucmbers or tomatoes, she ate rigth out of the bag not even cooking or adding anything to it. Then there was her other source of 'protein' she called it, which balin also avoided. He'd rather eat all the vegetables than put earthworms in his mouth or even some of the odd monsters that were actually edible. He gaped at how she choped off the limb of one and cleaned it and cooked it.   
"brutal. Just brutish." the dwarf mumbled as she took a bite. Alicia took the time then to rip the meat into strips that way it was at least a little harder to tell what the source actually was.  
That did make it easier for him to eat it at least.   
Alicia chose to keep to herself most of the time. She did like Balin's stories or attempts at breaking the silence. SOmetimes he'd ask as question about her and she was hesitant on answering or sharing much really about herself. And once he asked it of her, she requested the same information from him, to which he was not so hesitant to answer. One she was still wary of this dwarf and two she wanted to keep her mind on the most important task at hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia finds out more about these dwarves and their way of life. She learns what they want from her and is not too sure about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How's it going? Please don't forget to tell me what you think. This is a short story I had come up with a long time ago and so I know there are still a few holes here and there. Still, I hope you enjoyed it.

Odd monsters came at them from all sides, they utilized their strategies to their benefit in bottle necking them in one direction. It was a success, until a couple of bigger gorilla like mosnters had come and made the two have to retreat. Balin growled at the beasts, he was tempted to transform and either attack them or grab her on his back and try to outrun them. Alicia hardly even blinked, he noticed, which made him a little disturbed.   
"This way, we'll take the high ground." Balin said as he took the lead. As quick as they could they went up the small hill. as soon as the monsters had followed them up, there was another howl, one all tooo fmiliar to Balin. The long wolf cry of the pack leader, head alpha.   
Alicia loooked around. " WHat?" she gasped.  
Balin begun to smile as he saw the rest of the company, in their beast forms, burst from their hidden spots to charge at the monsters that still came after them. " HA HAAA!"   
The hunter gave him a curious side long look, but she had no time to ask, as a serpentine monster had snuck up behind them to nab at her. " Dang it." she grunted at it.  
Balin whirled and slashed at the tail of the beast, leaving an open gash but not enough to halt the creature. He snarled angrily at it as she gave chase. Alicia was too high in the trees to try to cut free of its grasp or risk a fatal fall. She bid her time carefully. The serpent scrambled over the trees and up a rocky hill again. once it reached the top and gazed hungrily at her. Alicia staered back and pulled out her dirk. Just as it's maw had opened up to reveal rows of jagged teeth, there was a loud cry. Alicia looked down at the hill to see one angry white haired dwarf desperately trying to climb up the same hill. His face was contorted in a rage and right before her eyes, he had suddenly started to change. His size grew, white fur sprouted instantly from all over his body as it shifted, his face elongated into a bear and he let out a loud roar as he bounded up the hill much faster. The serpent monster hissed and raised its claws for a fight. The polar bear barreled into it, teeth and claws bared as the beasts wrestled and rolled. the hunter was released unceremoniously and she fell in heap to the ground. once she scrambld back up she didn;t know where to look first. The polar bear engaged the serpent, below them the other newcomer animals finsihed off what was left of the monsters down there. she looked around and jogged to the tree line again. Soon the fight was over and the polar bear ambled back up to where she was, sniffing at the ground and pawing at it till it found her standing by the tree. up came the large black wolf with bright blue eyes. he looked as if communicating with th bear for a moment before the polar bear turned his attention back to Alicia who stood in shock. 

 

Then suddenly the wolf had morphed into yet another dwarf. one she saw before but never actually talked to. He looked at her with a solemn expression. His features softened to one of more amusement as he crossed his arms. " You must be the girl who's got my advisor wrapped around her finger." Alicia grimaced at that answer, not at all what she would say.   
" It is safe to come out now." he said, wondering why she was still standing by the tree. he glanced over to his men who were still in thei rbeast forms, making sure danger is not coming without their notice. " Do not fear us, we are kin of Balin."   
Alicia gave a slow nod as she precariously ventured forth. Still on edge, she looked around instinctively. " thank you for coming to help us. how did you find us?"  
"We followed the scent." thorin explained. " We've a better sense of smell than most, and Balin slso made it painfully obvious of which way you went. he marked trees that left a clear enough sign."  
The hunter hummed in her head at this. that wasn't too completely farfetched, especially if they could turn into big animals. However, instea of being in awe and admiration, it made her feel, exposed. even more so when she approached and saw him subtly smirking. " I have seen you a few times. " he started. " You're the girl some folks call 'tank'. Odd nickname, but if I'm correct, it is becuase you work like a heavy machine called tanks."   
Alicia nodded with a small smile. ' I am. yes."  
Thorin nodded. " Hence why you are out here no doubt."   
"I have a mission. I must see it through." SHe said with confidence. "Thank you for your help."  
Thorin nodded. " You don't have to thank me, just sate me." he said with a slow growing smile.  
" Just what?" Alicia asked in confusion.  
Thrin;s smile faltered and heturned to balin. " You did not tell her of our culture?"  
The bear let out some small growl and quiet rumbles. Thorin nodde din understanding. " Didn't get to say much yet. I see." He turned back to Alicia.  
The animals, she had noticed, all had their eyes on her as they slowly stalked closer. Alicia frownd tensing up, she glanced at balin in his polar bear form still. 'why wasn't he turning back or helping her out?' instead he bwehaved similar to the others. She took a step back.  
Thorin rose his hands up halfway. " It is alright milady. You are a good hearted woman, not as common anynore as it should be. Who better to bond with than someone like you?"  
Alicia frowned. " Bond?" she asked.  
"Aye. Bond till we've sated each other, or longer if you wanted to have more fun." Thorin explained with a smile that grew wider.   
She didn't like where this was heading. more back-pedaling she began. " UH, no. Nor a good idea right now."  
"oh? why not?" thorin said as he took one step closer.   
" I want no part of your bonding practices." she said firmly. Howeveer he looked as if he didn't even hear her.  
" I assure you. It may seem scary at first but fear not, It is fun." thorin said in a silky voice that began to purr at the end. The aninals begun to close in forming a semi circle. It made her body scream out to run, so run she did. the hunter qhirled on her heels and took off into the woods, zig zagging patterns and trying to ick the clearest route for her, but the hardest for the beasts that barke, growled, roared or screeched behind her. They came barreling after her, which by some crazy miracel she had managed ro dodgethem and keep runniing through the thick woods. Stopping behind a large tree, she pressed her back against it and took a second to calm her breathing. WHat shoudl she do? should she pulll out her weapons and try t oscare them or fighrt them off? would they come to thier own senses and leaveher alone?   
sHE peeped around yhe tree to see if any was following her. She saw no one yet.   
"Lassie." a husky quiet voice from her opposite side disrupted the peace. SLwoly she turned back arond to face Balin as he stood there as if nothign was wrong. his eyes had taken a slightly darker tint and he was eerily calm. " My dear, You are making this harder than it needs to be." he satrted gently.   
She narrowed her eyes at him. "This was your plans, you wanted this to happen."   
" I may have seen much in my long years as a warrior but the foul monsters here I have never even heard of before, it makes my blood run chill." Balin said. "My kin care for our safety, Let us show how much we care."  
She scoffed and shook her head. " I don't have time for this. People are waiting on me. My dad amongst them. If you really care stop post-poning me."   
Balin took a step to her, hands in fornt of him as if trying to calm her down. " It will not take so long if you just cooporate. What ever you do lassie, don't run." The dwarf said in a low ominous tone. She stared at him with a stony, non-blinking gaze for such tense seconds that seemed to stretch on for minutes. Balin took one small step. Her eyes narrowed to slits. Another alpha shuffled closer. and she was gone the next second. Never has she ever claimed to be the smartest of humans, in fact others have had to tell her she was smart. but even smart folks can make desperate moves with the right motives after all. and every fiber of her being was screaming at her to run like her life depended on it.

The sounds of the rest of his kin stampeded to her ears. She gave one last glare at him and took off running, looking for someplace to be able to hide or escape.  
Behind her the sound of disturbed foilage echoed up to her ears.   
The hunter was no fool though. she knew right welll she couldn't outrun animals, but they were large beasts, maybe she could out maneuver them or find a river and hide from them.  
She needed her horse back, which she would whistle for later.   
She peeked around the tree just in time to see them all transform into their dwarven forms. She gawked and moved to run again. Her chasers had cuaght up to her and surounded her. She desperately tried to manevuer around them or even use them as trampolines to jump over. Thorin stopped her, re-directing her momentum back to the center of the circle.   
" You are surrounded with no where to run." Thorin stated. " It is time for you to submit to us now." he said with a slow growing smile.   
" Submit to- the hell I will!" Alicia stammered. " Leave me alone! All of you." She glared at Balin too. " Why can't you just do that?"  
" I told you. I have wanted you from the moment I saw you." He replied cooly. " You saved my life and i wanted to know you better. I like you. Now i want to bond with you." He gestured to his kinsmen. " Some of us are rough around the edges, but good folk."  
" Good folk wouldn't hold someone captive like this." she grumped back. One of them, a very gruff looking dwarf came at her and grbbaed her in a bear hug from behind. " agh! No! Let go of me! Get off!" the dwarf grumbled something from behind her in his native toungue as he held on tighter. No matter how she fought, she knew he was way stronger, she'd have to fight dirty for even a chnace to run. So play dirty she did and let fly a well aimed kick at his crotch. He grunted and his grip faltered enough for her to whirl and push him back. Her glare turned to a purple clad dwarf who smiled at her still with a shier smile. she glared balefully at him that made him shrink back a little and she wasted no time charging him. Said dwarf stiffened and shrinked back on instinct nearly out of her way, but someone else had grabbed her in the smae manner as the first one, picked her up to grapple her legs and maneuver her to a sitting position on the ground. Scarlet clad arms hooked under her arms and nearly behind her head.  
"Stop fighting us. It's no different than what you humans call puppy love." Balin said beside her.  
Suddenly two more came. A younger black haired dwarf and ablonde haired one on either side of her, taking her arms and hugging them tight with big grins on their faces.  
As the two younger ones worked their way up to her shoulders, his arms slid down to wrap around her middle.  
Her eyes twitched with fear, adrenaline, anxiety all tidal waving against each other as she scowled at knowing it was balin and still struggled. " I don't want this. Let me go."  
No one responded. She could only watch them look at her with hooded eyes. The dwarves on her arms got to her neck and she bit back a whimper, scrunching up her shoulders instinctly denying them access to her neck.   
" WHat? are you ticklish?" the black haired dwarf said as he tried to tickle her, but she was not ticklish there. she tried to shrug them off. "Get off a' me."  
they did not obey and nuzzled her arms more for a while. the others slowly closed in around her. Her hands were grabbed, forcing them to stroke the younger dwarfs' faces.  
" her for arms are so thin. I could almost wrap my fingers around twice."  
" She has rough hands for a human."  
" Long fingers too."  
" Long cold fingers." the blonde said as he took her hand in both his and rubbed her hand between his to warm it up. the other followed suit. She heard Balin takea a deep breath behind her through his nose. Once her arms were all warmed up, the two smiled at her and kissed her hands. They grinned like mischevieous kids and began licking her arms or any exposed skin. She recoiled at once, but they held her hands tighter. " STop that." she snapped.  
the two merely laughed. the black haired even jabbed playfully at her ribs which caused her body to spas. " Ah ha! you are ticklish!" he said in triumph and attcked her ribs. Her smile was a mix of an angry grimace and fighting smile as she struggled. " Cut it out leave me alone!"  
Balin had relased her and moved away as her thrashing became more violent. One hand came free and she punched the black haired dwarf in the eye. He grunted, covering his wounded spot with one hand. The blonde haired on the opposite side nearly tackled her to the ground, growling and looking at her with dark intensified eyes. she was nearly on her elbow as he consumed her left side and to her astonished horror, began to lick at her neck and thrusted with his hips against her till he got his whole body into the friction cuasing motion.  
" The hell is this?!" she hissed. In her state she had no choice but to endure it a little longer till he nearly had his fill. the black haired dwarf pouted at her once his eye cleared. " Why'd you do that?" he asked her as if she had no reason at alll to do so.  
"Why do you think?" she growled and roughly fought the blonde off.  
The blonde took some hits and he blocked some, undetered by her struggles. He even had the audacity to smirk smugly. Outraged she leaned forth and bit at his cheek hard.  
she was rewarded with a satisfying yelp of pain and him tryig to pry her off. Alicia left a deep bite mark on his face, even caused it to bleed a little. He glared angrily at her, inadvertantlly tightening his grips hard enough to hurt her.   
She grimaced in pain and tried to kick at him  
A gray haired dwarf plopped down next to her. his eyes were also a bit hooded, but he gazed at her as he hummed. His wooly head tilted and he took her wrist in his large hand. " hmmmm." he muttered. His nose twitched. " Afraid are we?" we asked rhetorically and patted her hand. as he looked at balin. " I thought ye said she was a brave lassie."  
Alicia snorted.  
"Well she is." Balin shrugged. " She's still human though."   
The gray beard nodded and turned back to her as he sniffed again, he gave a knowing smile at noticing that the fear scent had gone down at him calling her out on it. His movements were slower. he patted her cheek while still keeping one hand on her wrist. his hand went up to her forehead to lay flat against it. " I don't have time for any of this. I've got people counting on me, sick people whose lives' depend on me getting that medicine." The girl tried to explain.  
"If it's so important, why is such a burden being laid on one lone lass's shoulders?" The bald headed dwarf asked across the way.  
She didn't have much chance to answer him, as the grey beard had brought her into his own full hug to nuzzle her, his own oblivious smile on his face. The hunter had stopped resisting,taking time to think on how in the world she would or could escape.  
Oin hummed quietly in contentment, cuddling and scratching at her arms as he held her. she had people who were counting on her, she had no time for this. Painstakingly long seconds later, under the nightmareish dark hooded stares of them all as they watched, shouted encouragments or wooping, she could feel her eyes nearly start to prickle with tears under the forced activities. It's no wonder so many people avoided dwarves, and why they were called selfish and greedy and had no concerns for people outside their race. They certainly didn't ask if she wanted this, certainly didn't take much time in considering her way of things. Her ribs felt like they suddenly had electric currents going through them to the poiont of nearly frazzling them to immobility. The dwarf gave an oddly content growl at the left angle of her head. She tried her best to look resigned instead of looking for an escape route.   
Her eyes glazed over and she fell to almost complete limp. She did begin to notice that his grip was loosening. She felt his arms loosen around her. Now was her chance. The hunter re-adjusted her weight, and as two more came up, she bolted.  
The hunter whipped free of the red dwarf's grasp, scrambling and bolting away. she found her horse and jumped on just in the knick of time before they cuaght up to her and she spurred the horse in motion.   
she rode hard. made the horse run at top speed as fast as it could go for nearly as long as it could run. the woman loked back only to see if they gave chase, which to her mild surprise they did not. they must still be tired from the fight earlier today. she heaved a sigh of relief and rode for hours until the horse started to sweat and had to slow down. The poor beast, she felt sorry for him and slowed down to a very slow walk.  
After that she even got off the horse to give it a break. Who knew what they were planning now, but Alicia was so on edge, she still kept looking behind her, around her, in front of her. The hunter didnt know where they were or if they were still going to chase her, and if she was completely honest with herself, it scared her. They frightened her. Why would they want her so badly? Why would they ever need anything called sating in the first place, did they not get love from thier own kin at home? She had started to regret having ever had anymore dealings with them after having saved Balin's life. she should not have been so friendly to him and encourage their friendship. The hunter sighed and wondered if that would have made any differenc e in the long run. would he still be stalkng her and following her like this even if she said the meanest things she could come up with? Hmph, well if he kept this up she just might try and find out. Oh but dear lord she really hoped not. If the hunter was honest with herself, she did find a small voice in the back of her head that was fed by her insatiable curiosity to learn more, wanting to know what all exactly they were going to do, and why did they all go for her and not find their own ladies? The olive skinned girl cleared her head of these thoughts. If she wasn't careful she'd find herself sparing mercy to them and now was not the time for mercy for distractions. As the horse rested in a much slower walk, she thought about all the tools on her person. her mom used to call her a bit of a pack rat at times becuase she hada hard timethrowing things away or she often carried tools she might need but in the end never used them. they were the extra weight, the 'just in case' excuse for carrying them around. out here with these monsters she learned a lot and took few chances. so before she left on this trip she over bought quite a few poultices. amongst those were a type of bitter drink that temporarily quenched one's scent to hide from certain monsters. She glanced down at her bag and wondered if it would have the same effects on the dwarves. Well, perhaps now would be a good time to find out.  
As one rolled in her hands, she noticed how her fingers twitched a bit. She snorted to herself as she took the poultice. after an hour that she had to make herself sit and regain her strength, back up on the horse she went. Maybe her paranoia was a good thing, as now no weird monster could sneak up on her so easily. Sleeping seemed not a likeable option, as she still rode as much as she could until it was dark and was forced to stop for the night. her body ached and was tired, but her mind was not yet fatigued enough to fall asleep completely and she hated it. Maybe she got two to four hours of sleep at one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooooooH spoooookyyy! XD So what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia can no longer escape. She is out of options and the company knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!!! Like I said this is an old piece, but I thought I'd share it instead of it just sitting in my files. Why not see what other people think too?

the next couple of days the hunter ignored her lack of sleep and fatigue that was just starting to set in. She worked with lack of sleep before, this was nothing. she told herself. No time to be some damsel in distress, people counted on her now. and she had animalistic dwarves on her trail no doubt. Finally she had fund the little dip in the ground, the mini valley that was home to the wild plants that she had set out for in the first place. The hunter went down and harvested as much as her bag could fit. there was an odd rumbling near her and she immediately whirled. the large monster that reared its giant mutant rolly polly body from its hiding place came at her. she sighed inwardly. The only way to really end a beast like this was to attack it from the inside. That meant allowing the thing to eat her. Gross.

the creature gurgled and spluttered, spitting her out just before it died, and now it was her turn to throw up, she hurled to the side, emptying any remaining contents she had in her stomach, though at this point was only stomach acid. she reeked of the nasty creature's insides now. Staggering back to the horse, she gathered everything and walked it towards the small stream on the other side of the wild plant garden.  
The hunter dropped unceremoniously to the ground, dipping into the water to rinse off. Weariness had truly set in now. But still she was paranoid of unwanted followers. with extreme effort, she forced herself on the horse and rode off hard again.  
later that night, when she knew she just couldn't keep going, the hunter found a hidden spot to make camp. dressing in layers, weapons near the ready. She practically fell unconsious asleep.  
The next morning she woke up in the late morning. Groggily she rolled over, wanting nothing more than to get another four hours of sleep, and she almost drifted back into it till her mind reminded her of the current situation. With a loud irritated groan, she forced herself up.   
For the next couple of days she was like this, barely resting, doing what she could to cover her tracks and steady her nerves and keep her eyes on the mission. Once she got her bags stuffed to the brim with the flowers that she needed, she hopped back on her horse and rode off back tp the fort. Her route was like the shape of a circle or oval, not wanting to go back the same way she came just in case.   
On her horse again, the hunter rode out, careful of any predatorial beasts lurking about. Luckily she did not have such issues as the hunter stayed in the most hidden spots of the roasd as possible.  
One day she stopped by the small stream to wash her face and hands. The horse snorted and grabbed her attention. Alicia stood up and quickly walked to it just in time to see a flash of something furrie and tan in color that ended in green. then another strange yellow in color moving along the same direction. In a second she was on high alert, jumping on her horse just in time to see herself get nearly surrounded again by Thorin and his company.  
They all eyed her with the same leery experssion as before, but with the glint of dark determination.  
Balin stepped forth again with a humorless small smile on his face. " Nice to see you again lassie. You're a good hearted lady. Will you give us what we need now?"   
Even though he made it sound like a question, she knew very well that he wasn't asking for permission anymore.   
She glared hard right back at him. To her frustrtation he was hardly bothered by it.  
"What part of leave me alone don't you all understand?" she groaned out. Some of them she heard take a loud deep inhale of their nose, which seemed to make their eyes and demeanor change to a more hungrier expression.  
Bofur suddenly ripped her from the saddle, roughly pulling her into his arms. Temporarily stunned, al she could do was stare back at him, watching as the rim of his hat had sheilded his eyes until he tilted his head upwards. His dark gleaming eyes glittered hungrily as his lips parted in a toothy grin. " All work and no play leads a boring soul eating life lassie." he purred in his thick accent.  
"Let me go you greedy bastard!" She snarled as she yanked to get away from him.   
Bofur's face turned to a mock pout as she held onto her, mindful of his dwarven strength though. " Now now lass, there's no need for all that surely? What's the magic word?"   
In responce she gave him a hard kick to the gut, rewarded with and audible ' Oof!" Bofur held on with one hand a little longer as he doubled over. 

 

She yanked and bucked away, practically dragging him in his hindred state. she was almsot free as he only had her sleeve still ni his grip now.   
Another came to aid him, this one had a trident looking hair and a sly smirk on his face." Such graceful features, sharp, elegant but hard core. what an exotic find." he said as he ran a finger along her jaw line. she slapped at him to moved away.  
"OOhh bless me." he purred and still smirked as he slowly leaned closer and closer to her. she stared at him with a face of fear and hard grimace. suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her to him.  
" I've got ye now. whatever shall you do?" he teased. She snorted as she fought. she kicked and clawed and squirmed to get free.  
"do try harder than that love." he went on till she complied, and socked him in the face. " Ooh." he grunted and rubbed the spot frowning. She scrambled away once he let go, but he grabbed her ankle, nearly making her fall to the ground again had she not still used her hands for balance. his grin was back in a second. " You take advantage of a mate's weak spot, I like it." he purred and pulled her with one good hard yank. they wrestled until she was to the ground on her stomach, an accident on both sides, but the dwarf took advantage of the opportunity. he straddled her and ran his hands up her back to her shoulders. he could feel her muscles tense up under his hands. He could smell the fear and adrenaline coming off her in waves. his fingers began to work rythematically on them deep enough for massaging effects as he leaned down. " Come now love." he leaned down in her ear. " You've taken on some right terrible monsters, surely we rag tag simple dwarrows aren't so scary?" she clawed at the ground. " Relax why don't you? Think of it as us all being your own puppies. you like puppies don'tcha? We only wish to love on you."  
"Stop it, snake tongue." she growled out. " Get off of me! Now!"  
The dwarf above her did slow to a stop. she felt him get off her and let her go. The hunter was surprised by this as she pushed herself up, push up style, elbow joints popping as she sat on her legs looking at him suspiciously. the dwarf merely grinned and winked, his eyes still hodded, but shining with mirth.   
Balin hovered nearby, watching her movements.  
A agitated gutteral growl cuaght all three's attention. the salt and pepper bearded dwarf she kicked stormed up giving her a hard look.  
she gave it right back. He stomped up to her. he had a mild snarl on his face as he glared at her.  
as he got to close she kicked at him again. He growled, batting away her feet roughly as he pinned her down, nearly straddling her. His snarl now much more aggrivated.  
She barely stopped a whimper at trying to fight him away. He tightened his grip in a painful vicegrip to get her to stop, digging his fingers in. She grimaced at the pain, leaning away from his face as he snapped his teeth.   
The haggard dwarf reached up to grab at her shoulders, but he was suddenly shoved away, alicia was pulled back by balin who was at her side glaring at the oter dwarf and holding her greedily and protectively. " Do not harm her. SHe is mine."  
"I'm not anybody's." she tried to say in a muffled tone at being squeezed against balin's chest, his beard burying half her face.  
The wild dwarf looked back up at Balin, saying something. Balin shook his head. " No. Not like that ye cannot."  
He huffed and spoke some rough questioning as he gestured to him and her.  
Balin did not answere immediately as if considering his words. SHe didn'tlike that pause, it made her panic, she started right back up into a fighting frenzy to get away. " Monsterous, greedy, selfish. over possesive.." she spat as she fought.  
Balin's attention was right back to her as she held her still. in fact, he took her deeper in his hug, turning it to more of a protective one. "Lassie. Lassie calm yourself."  
"No! nonono..this is wrong." she stammered.  
He wouldn't let go however and just held her tight, starting a genle rock. " Shhhh now. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
another bald dwarf stomped off shooing away the haggard dwarf. " Go on now, wait a mite longer ."   
She didn't want to grab onto balin for support, yet he was so inviting and warm and protecting. she shook her head to clear it. temptation, that's all that was. Alicia cannot fall for it. She resisted him, even if it was just pushing at him. "Why are you making me do this? Scary stuff."  
Balin's shoulders slacked slowly. his eyes fell to her, in a very soft expression he did not normally wear. " You still do not understand? You're frightened becuase you've never actually done anything like this before." he whispered and nuzzled her. " I cannot, we cannot let go easily, once made up our minds you see. It is not an act of defiling you lassie. There's much physical contact, but in just sating, none of it is um, carnal, in it's activity."  
"Aye." said the trident dwarf next to her. " That would be rutting, to encourage the two to go into heat."   
Aicia could not resist giving him a look as if his fancy eyebrows were suddenly sprouting oranges. Said dwarf's smirk peeled back to a bigger grin. " I can demonstrate if you want. I'm actually quite good at it- oooow!"   
he was whacked across the head by a silver haired dwarf. "Nori! None of that."   
" I was only helping her know the differences." Nori said innocently.

The hunter looked away, scratching at her head absentmindely while she tried to logify it. Her attention was brought back to Balin, leaning his head down more to her, an uncharactoristically beseeching look in his eyes and face. "Please do not deny us any more." Balin muttered just loud enough for her. " You're the only one..."   
The lady had to admit she did not like how desperate the old dwarf was sounding suddenly.  
Adjecant from her was the haggard dwarf with two others who were talking to him, but he looked much more calmed down at least.  
She felt the presense of some one else beside her and flinched back a bit in surprise at the silver haired dwarf next to her with some scrutinizing look. "Almond eyes like an elf. Olive skin complexion almost like that of an easterling, and curly hair like a hobbit."  
His large hand poked up to trace her ear. "How old are you?" he asked her.  
She hesitated before answering. " twenty seven."  
His brows shot up. " Twenty seven? Still but a child." He scoffed. " WHy would anyone have let you on your own like this? At least Balin went with you."  
" I am not a child. Not by human standards." she grumped back.  
"You're still very young for a human, and a lass no less. Galivanting into trouble like this. Was there not someone more suitable for this mission?" he went on.  
The hunter looked at him quite put off. Like this guy had any room to judge. she gave a hard look at him then.  
Alicia reached up and grabbed at his large nose squeezing it and pushing his face back." Get outta here old fashioned coot."  
Nori laughed from behind.  
The silver dwarf's eyes crossed in surprise a moment, head being psuhed bak from her. he straightened his eyes back and pulled her hand away, looking offended at first till a smirk of his own came to his face. " But, it's my turn." he said pulling her to him easily as Balin had let go for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD XD you like? you no like?


	5. Chapter5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going down the line.

The hunter swallowed, but she was slowly getting used to them though she still did try to struggle away, at least this one did not seem quite so scary. He rubbed his plump cheek against her temple, slowly forcing her head back and up. after that he swiftly found her exposed neck, nibbling at the soft skin. she gasped in shock and fear at feeling his teeth, trying again to squirm away. she was immobilized by this dwarf's great strength though. Her hands found his head and still tried to push him away. Sometimes he let her, then other times he used his strength. Without hinderance he worked to her shoulder, almost putting his whole body to grate against her side possesively, similar to Fili. This one did not have as much patience, he took what he wanted, subdueing her if she tried to struggle away for too long.  
" Why don't ya'll go an get yourselves some hookers? It'll be much easier." she gritted out.  
"Hookers?" the silver dwarf mimicked in question.  
"Human slang for prostitutes." Nori explained easily.  
The older dwarf gave a small pout. " But that wouldn't be as fun or satisfying. Not to mention that is degrading.'  
"Oh aye!" said another hatted dwarf. " And they'll either turn ye away cuz we dwarves are considered lowly, dark creatures, or they'll want ye to go all the way until they're mewling for ye to bite them and claim them." A few of them laughed at his dramatics.  
'I don't know what to do. i have no idea what to do!'she thought in her head.   
Another one appeared at her other side, a deep red headed and very feirce looking one. His own arms snaked around her, poking at her ribs. " what a thin wee lassie." he said in surprise. " How do ye keep her from blowing off with the breeze?"  
oh come on, I'm not anerexic or anything. she yelled in her head.  
She pulled away from him, which turned his attention back to her. His grin returned and he pulled her back, snuggling and nuzzling at her shoulders, comically pushing dori's face away with his free arm. He even nipped at her exposed skin which made her flinch away even more. He merely laughed and tucked her head under his. A low growl reverberated from his chest. Alicia shook her head at such soft but unrelenting contact. She grited her teeth and used her legs to fight away from him. He was clipped at the side by her knee and he merely raised a red eyebrow. " Oh this one still has fire." He grinned and smacked a kiss on her cheek. He knew she'd squirm away and try to fight him off, and it made him laugh more. he contunied his nuzzling and hugging.  
The silver haired dwarf smiled even more. "I like fiesty females." he said as he enjoyed grappling with her. She blinked and took on a hesitant but pensive look. Next she put on another burst of energy to get away, just to see how they'd react more than actually trying to escape. they grinned even more so, ducking from her swings to pulling her back and letting go. Interesting, she thought and experimentally wrestled with them.  
Their dark eyes had lit up at the playfulness she faked. They gathered her up in their arms very much like children with a puppy. And very much like a dog that doesn't like to be hugged, she inwardly sighed. Dori was being pestured by Nori, the red head had let out his own contented sigh. The muscles around her neck and jaw were beginnning to hurt from them being so clenched all the time. She had to force them to relax a bit. Dori had ceased a moment to look at her, a frown now on his face. " Will you do nothing?" he said just loud enough for the three of them to hear. Nori and gloin had stopped and watched her with semi hopeful looks n their own faces.  
"What exactly do you want me to do?" she frowned back.  
"Hug back at least." He asnwered. " You can do everything we've done too, so long as it remains uncarnel . Nothing with the reproductive bits." She noticed how he glanced away to the environment at the last part. The hunter took some comfort in that gesture.  
Still, All she could do was blink and try to postpone it as much as she could, honestly no kind of game plan was coming to her mind and the worry showed clearly on her face.  
Gloin was more patient. He still had a ghost of a smile on his face. " I'll tell you what I do like. Nuzzling, hugging, playful nips. a good workout even like the wrestling we were just doing, something fun." he gently took her hand in his. " But this is your first time. So Come now Lass, let us take it nice and slow." he encouraged and brought her hand to kiss it first, then guide it in a stroking and petting manner around his face, cheek and neck. His movements were slow and deliberate. " Go on, explore." he told her as he put her hands on his person. he waited till her hands slowly moved of their owm accord, watching her closely as she took slow breaths to keep herself calm. Gloin leaned in her touch and came closer to gather her in a hug again. He nuzzled her and nibbled playfully at her ear. " You can do this too. And this" He whispered the instructions to her. Alicia made one slow nod, forcing herself to stay still under his attention. The next thing is she did was try to nuzzle back and hug and nibble. Her eyes were screwed shut or out of focus during her copying of gloin's demonstrations. Her breathing would hitch or she'd have to force herself to take a deep slow breath. The red head gave soft whispered growls, rubbing her back in encouragement. " Very good." he breathed out. " Just a bit more now." 

Alicia rubbed his own back, and even got brave enough to bury her hands under the collars of his shirts to massage at the muscles. He was obviously quite solid and couldn't tell if he was relaxed or not until his sigh of contentment. A few minutes later he kissed the side of her head. "Thank you lassie. You've sated me well." He dislodged himself from her with a gracious smile. His eyes flickered over to a very impatient dori stil sitting in his spot, chin in one hand. Gloin chuckled again. " Don't get yer beard in a knot." He said at him.  
Dori snorted in reply and turned his shrewd gaze at her. " Do you not do any sort of care? Not even with family or friends?"  
"I, uh.." she stuttered at trying to find her voice again. " Hugging. I don't have much friends there and my dad is my only family left."  
Dori looked at her with a pitying look now. When it came to parents and children, acts of love were still quite the same between dwarves and humans. Dwarven parents did not sate their kids like this, though that's not to say that they did not provide the love and support a good parent was supposed to do. So to him, her answer was basically a no. "No wonder you looked like you had to force yourself just to do those simple gestures." He mused. " That shall change now." He reached out his arms and pulled her to him easily. He took a long exhale from his nose once it was buried in the crook of her neck, his braided beard tickling her. "Mmmm, Like fresh rainwater in the spring." He said dreamily.  
"What?"  
" Your scent. It is human, but not like a human from middle earth, and rainwater. Fitting." He tilted his head.  
"Why's that?" she asked slowly as one of his hands played with her hair.   
"Rain water is crisp, freely going where it wants. And you know not wheter its from a drizzle or a thunderstorm until it happens. Unpredictable." He answered. His own voice beginning to pur at the end. "I like that. becuase both are equally wondrous." He whispered into her ear. His voice tickled and made a shiver go up her spine, though she tried to hide it. " I also happen to like much the same thing Gloin described. Though I tend to explore a bit more." Without anymore warning, he licked the tender skin of her neck and moved downward towards her collar bone with a trail of kisses and nibbles. She froze up at his movements. He did stop and growl once he finally noticed her frozen state, his dark eyes leering at her. "Don't do nothing." he growled out as he found her ribs and jabbed just hard enough for tickling. Needless to say she did jerk, even started batting his hands away as her lipsturned upwards in a smile. Dori smirked too but did not stop though. Not until her face was fully split in a large smile and she squirmed in defense of his onslought. His own smile appeared at hearing her giggle and he stopped to let her catch her breath. Once done he squeezed her in his large hug again. "Much better. What a cute little giggle."   
At this point now, she wasn't as freaked out as she was in the beginning. Twice now they had rehiderated that they had no intentions of rape or even intentionally hurting her. Slowly, she was beginning to see them a little more like the 'puppies' metaphor that was used.   
She turned to regard the dwarf nuzzling her. He had interesting ears actually that curiously curved inward, and both decorated with silver cuffs that shined in the sunlight. " I admire your ear cuffs." she said staring at them.  
"Why thank you. I have a favor of silver decorum'." Dori beamed.   
She smiled back. ' Really? So do I." SHe smirked then and rasie dher hands to his head, hands exploring his hair and silver decorations. her thumb rubbed along his cheek, making him purr at the touch. " Like that?" she asked.  
"You're teasing me. Don't tease me." He replied.  
She only smirked and glided her nails down the skin of his face. To her delight, he shivered and squirmed at it, giving a small whimper.  
She chortled quietly and decided to retaliate, hands flying everywhere to find his tickle spots.   
"Oi. Oi!" he replied and grappled playfully with her until he grabbed her hands still. he grinned in his victory until she leaned forth and, much more gently, bit at his beard, then cheek then to his ear. Dori growled in pleasure at it, releasing one hand for her to grab at him for support. She let out a surprised muffled yelp and pulled back suddenly. Dori looked at her in concern as she seemed to be mildy choking on something. In her hand she spat out one of his cuffs that came loose. " Woops.." she muttered. " Sorry."  
The dwarf blinked at it with a small mirthful smile on his face. He pocketed it back and smiled at her next. " Not bad I daresay. You're starting to loosen up a bit. Keep going." He let go of her then and stood up to move, a contented expression on his face.   
Alicia watched him go in confusion as to why he'd say keep gong and then leave, till there was a gentle tap on her shoulder. Looking over she saw the same purple cardigan clad dwarf, wringing his fingers and looking nervous, his own dark eyes cast to the ground.  
"Hello Miss." He started. "May I be next?" He asked gently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun for all.

Alicia did not answer with anything more than a hesitant smile, but it seemed that's all that he needed for a yes. The shy one threw his arms around her and hugged her like two friend who hadn't seen each other in over a couple of years.   
He was much much more gentle than the others thus far. He breathed in her scent slowly, contentedly as he hugged her. Alicia obliged and hugged him back, curious at his difference in behavior. " I am an omega." he said shyly in the crook of her neck. " If it's alright with you, I am not so aggressive as Dori. I like gentle and playful." He explained while nuzzling her shoulder.   
He was so loving, so kind and warm. For the first time in a while, she gave a soft smile. He really was like a puppy. Gingerly her hands rubbed circles on his back and on on the back of his head. He began to make a soft purring sound, squeezing a little tighter. He stopped for a second, eyeing her shoulder. " You are so...bony."   
Alicia snickered as he poked her collarbone. "I've been busy as of late."   
He blinked and leaned his head forward again. " Humans are so thin. Long and thin and....colder." Alicia was actually quite amused by his comments. She was actually quite interested and noticed that his body was indeed much warmer than hers and of course, had more meat on his bones than her. The hunter simply smiled as she held him, giving soft squeezes on his shoulders and rubbing his back. Something very soft and wet moved along her neck. it made her freeze up at the contact till it happened again and she realized he was licking her neck. He must have sensed her surprise and pulled away blushing. " Forgive me! I didn't mean to discomfort you. I wasn't thinking." His head dipped in shame as he slowly dis-entangled himself.  
" Wait." Alicia said as he moved. "Are you done? I mean, do you want to stop?"  
The dwarf bkinked at her, blush still quite visible. his eyes flickered behind her a second before back to hers. " Not if you don't mind. I won't lick again if it pleases you."  
"I'm the one still learning. I'm pretty sure I'll act like that again and again for a while till i finally get used to everything. But, it wasn't bad." she gave him a small smirk. " But I haven't had a chance to take a good bath, so the choice is yours buddy."  
The dwarf tilted his head as he too smiled. He came back to curl up next to her again. pretty soon, she did start to feel him licking her every now and again.   
"Oi. I'm an omega too." another unknown voice came. The owner of said voice popped up in her view, revealing an orange haired dwarf with his beard like a hoop around his front. The most rotund of them all, his chubby face had a comical pout on it. "Bombur, at your service. May I?" He asked gestering to her free side. she replied by holding out her arm invitingly.  
The dwarf smiled and plopped himself next to her, eagerly doing much the same things as Ori.  
She was once again sandwiched between two darves, but two that were much more submissive and slow and patient, asking her instead if she liked whatever they did.   
Her cheeks were mashed togather by the dwarves' faces rubbing and nuzzling against her own face. Hair everywhere.   
There was not way she could give a as big a hug as Bombur could, luckily he seemed to be fine with side hugs mostly. " What's your favorite meal lass? Do ye like cooking?"  
"Ah, uh, my favorites have always been fish dishes or turkey with a spinach and kale salad." She stutterd under his beard.  
"Green food?" Ori seemed to give a small pout.   
"And purple, red, orange and yellow." she listed in reply.  
"Well I can make you good meals. Suppers that'll put some good meat on your own bones." Bombur stated.  
AT this she gave a small smile, although anything the dwarves cared to offer at this point was less than appealing to her. Bombur, being a chef, had also developed an eye for detail, and noticed easily when she went quiet or less involved. he gently stroked her hair and wordlessly demanded her eyes on his own soft brown eyes. "Are you alright?" he whispered to her. " Do you need a break?"  
She shook her head.  
Bombur gave his own twinkling fatherly smile and hugged her again, whispering soothing encouraging words to her again. " You're doing so well. You're very brave."  
She allowed herself to take comfort in them this time, perhaps now believing that they did not truly wish to harm her.Ori placed a gentle peck on her cheek, which even had her blushing, before he dislodged himself. "I know some of us are a little rough around the edges, but remember, we all only wish to love you in our own way." He went on to say. " We haven't been sated in so long and now it's all for you." The dwarf said. " Do not fear, in fact, the best thing you could say to an alpha is ' I submit to you'. It means that you trust them, and now they must do their part and prove their trustworthiness to you." He read her furrowed brows. " it does not mean to say you're their servant. I'll give you a few tips on the others even. Would you like that?"  
The hunter was enthralled in the information he had and nodded yes. To which Bombur smiled kindly as he shared advice stroking her arms and gently rocking her. After he was done, he smiled down at her again, ruffling her hair. she gave a silent grateful smile to him until she felt the presence of another behind her. sure enough, it was the dwarf with the salt and pepper hair. He gazed down at the ground between them with a odd exrepssin of dark and yet vacant seeming eyes. When they did flick up to hers, she merely blinked.  
"This is Bifur. Remember I told you what he likes?" Bombur whispered. She noded in response, patting Bombur's shoulder in thanks and smiled up at Bifur.  
the dwarf tilted his head and squatted down to be eye level with her, his hands dangling over his knees. She glanced at them and slowly poked one of her own hands to grab at his, playing with the fingers and massaging the paml. Bifur's eyes drooped closed a moment as she massaged both his hands. When she stopped his eyes blinked open and he swept her up bridal style and carried her to the other side of the makeshift camp. it was truly unexpected, but she did not flinch away this time. she saw a wide smiling hatted dwarf waiting and winking at her. " Come to have some fun with us now aye?" he greeted as she was gently placed down. the once angry dwarf was now seemingly so docile, like Ori was, only did not ask to do things before he did them. he let out contented sighs and growls, holding her like she was some long lost treasure. Bifur grumbled in his gutteral language from time to time. Alicia treated him like she was comforting an animal of some kind, comforting nurturing behaviors was what he responded to the most. SHe turned to the hatted dwarf who was watching with a fond expression. "What do you call a pig that does martial arts?"  
Bofur tilted his head. " A pig that does martial arts? eh... I don't know."  
" A pork chop."  
Bofur stared a moment before a lopsided smile begun to blossom on his face.  
"Why did the chicken cross the road, roll in the mud and cross back?" she asked again.  
" I don't know."  
" Becuase he was a dirty double crosser."  
Bofur begun to chuckle, his smile creasing his face all the way up to his eyes. " Ya've got jokes. I love it! Marry me lassie!" he chuckled as he squished her in a big group hug. A sensation she was quite used to. His hands begun working down her legs, strong fingers getting the deep tissue as they fed each other jokes. Bifur had pulled out a wooden carving of a finely detailed tiger. " Woooaah.." she said in awe. " That's beautiful." her hands immediately went to hold the figure, turning it around as she explored it. " You made this? It's amazing." Bifur smiled.  
She lookd back at his eyes and then followed through with everything bombur had shared about this dwarf. cuddling against him, giving quiet moans tugging gently at his beard and tracing fingers around his face.   
he shifted around so that he suddenly nuzzled a little rougher at her back deltoid muscle.   
Bofur grinned. " Scent marking." he commented. " Well perhaps everyone has a wee bit on ye but not on purpose quite like this. This means ' I am fond of you.' so much so that anyone who smells it ought to think twice about harming you." he held out his hand. " May I?"   
Wordlessly she offered her arm, and he placed it by his neck, rubbing a little harder. " Any one who my cousin is fond of, so am I." he grinned.  
Alicia couldn't help but find the gestures endearing. Even after all the rejection she had announced, they still seemed to show some kind of care for her, though she still half believed it might be so they could get what they wanted. The woman smiled kindly to him after he had scent marked her. " I am sorry I upset you earlier." SHe forced out of her mouth, she knew apologies were always a good and mature thing, but sometimes they were hard to say.  
Bifur looked at her, the corners of his eyes crinkled as they smiled at her. He patted her head, cuddling closer like a kid with a teddy bear. even though sh ecould not understand his language, she found his gutteral words quite nice. his deep voice rumbled from his throat more profound than any of the others she had been with. He was muchmore pleasant to be around now that he wasn't so angry. He paused a moment as if thinking of something, his eyes took on a slightly sadder look.   
"What is it?" she asked him kindly. Bifur looked back at her. his hazel eyes turned back to her. she was really having trouble trying to figure out what this guy was thinking. the hunter leaned forward and placed a peck on his cheek, wrapping him in a hug snd pulling him close. Bifur did not resist. he leaned his forehead against hers. It was an odd contact, but judging by the way he closed his eyes, it was intimate for him. a smile played on the ends of her lips. They really weren't such bad folks, different in almost every extreme way of course. For instance, this still more than likely wouldn't happen if they had chosen a married human. Some of these activities could probably still be considered cheating on one's other partner. Good thing is she wasn't married or had any signifiacnt other, which is probably why again she was chosen.   
Bifur seemed perfectly content just staying thre like that in her arms being held and head stroked. She was alright with that too.  
She tried to think of words to say to him, but none really siunded that nessesary, or at east one she could think of at that time. Still she tried to think of something.   
"I was told you went three months without anyone really to love or be loved?" she muttered to his ear. " I'm really sorry about that. But I will help as much as I can."  
Bifur hugged her tight enough to pop a vertebrae, a soft whipering sound of his own seeped from his lips as if a soft cry. It made her love him even more. She continued to cradle him as best as she could for as long as he wanted it. He was truly soaking up every minute of it till a soft sigh escaped his nose and he gently lifted up. He smiled and gave a soft kiss on her nrow before lifting her up again and carrying her.  
Alicia was taken to a darkly smirking thorin. The leader just stood there with his arms crossed, just staring at her. It was awkward, she lglanced around at the ground grimacing at not knowing really what he was waiting for. " Do you wish to be sated?" she asked him  
"Aye. I do." he growled. " Come with me." He stated and stepped back a few paces, she had started to follow, when suddenly he turned into his black wolf from. He crouched sideways, gesturing to his back. She understodd and climbed on. Easily he got up and walked a little further into the woods. Next he broke into a light jog. She held onto him tighter as he gained speed in a controlled gait. He didn't go too far before stopping and letting her off. it was a densely covered and hidden spot. Guess he wanted more privacy.  
thorin turned back to himself staring at her caressingly. Slowly he stalked to stand in front of her. "You are a tall lass." he mused as his head tilted in thought. " Do you know, Balin son of Fundin is my most trusted advisor, magister of war and close friend? he and his brother dwalin? Long have we hoped he'd either find a wife or someone to bring him happiness. He is a dwarrow of work before play." Thorin explained. " Itdoes my heart well to see that he's found such a happiness with you, even if you are cynical and rejectful at first."  
Alicia made an odd look at him. " Aren't you a big leader? You know what it's like to put the most important first." she said crossinf her arms.  
" Indeed I do. Long it took me to understand that we must all make time for both to live a truly happy life." The leader repsonded. Slowly he raised his hands to her neck, gently pulling back the shirt to reveal her neck and shulders a bit more. his eyes took on a more analytical look.  
" WHat are you doing?" she asked him.  
"Just making sure my men didn't get too rough. Humans tend to be more fragile than dwarrowdams." Thorin said before releasing and looking back at her. "Have you any injuries or pains?"  
She shook her head. "I'm fine thus far."  
He relaxed a lttle more at hearing that. "Good. You truly have never done anything like this?" he asked again, arms behind his back.  
" Well, I've hugged, and left pecks on cheeks before." SHe stated. Thorin remained silent as if expecting her to say more, but when she didn't he blinked in a subtle look of surprise.   
"I see." he commented. His eyes suddenly gazed at her with a wider more hungry look. His breathing was deeper that made his shoulders visibly raise and lower. she involuntarily took a step back. " Do not flee. I am an alpha too. Claiming a first timer is always the most fun. Getting them to submit to you is most rewarding."  
"S-sssubmiting.." her eye twitched.  
" Not submitting as in becoming my slave or servant. To submit to another in my culture means ' I trust you'. The alpha does submit to their betas and omegas too." Thorin explained patiently.   
Still she backed away, unsure of really what he wanted or to do. The leader's eyes flashed.  
he purposefully rasied his hands in a slowere but deliberate gesture of going to grabd her, to which she did jump away. ' What are you trying to do?" she asked in confusion.  
" I like those that make it hard to get. Humor me hunter." he growled.   
she blinked back, her mind still not coming up with some theory of what he wanted. that was, until he made another lunge for her, slow enough that she could dodge. dodge she did, jumping one direction to another to evade him. he growled in such a deep grumbling pleasure, solid evidence that she was doing good still. the hunter bolted through the woods a little more, looking back if he was following. He was for a while. she turned back in front to watch where she was going. Behind her heavy footprints thudded on the ground, and now some weird growling followed behind along with grunting and khuzdal language. Still she lightly skipped in the woods till she could hear nothing more behind her. The hunter stopped and looked around.   
"Thorin?" she asked in a normal tone, looking around. something big from her right came stalking up, the owner of the weird growling, and it was not thorin.  
It charged at her, Making her flinch into a scrambling about as she gasped.  
A sudden giant brown furred grisly bear barreled right where she was once standing. It's eyes gleaming and teeth flashing.   
" Oh jeeze oh jeeze oh jeeze!" she panted as she desperately tried to avoid him.  
A black wolf, thorin came soring over her head to engage the bear. She did not waste any time watching them wrestle though and still ran like a chicken with it's head cut off.   
all around her the forest echoed with the roaring, growls and wrestling sound of the two beasts. she tried to make her way back to the camp of the others, but suddenly the grisly bear burst forth again and this time, cuaght her. She gasped and fought to get away from it, ripping out of her jacket. The bear's head shook the jacket before tossing it aside and coming for her again. As it cuaght up to her, the massive creature barreled her down and pinned her there on her back. her heart was hammering in her chest so violentely she could almost hear it in her own ears as she stared up at the grunting growling bear. Impussively she still tried to squirm away, but the bear gripped tighter and held her in place, grinning and letting out an odd chuckle of growls. She had stopped squirming and looked up at him with a mix of fear and confusion. The large grisly stared sown at her a couple seconds longer before dipping his own form downward. his massive head lay on her chest, muzzle on her left shoulder, his front legs used to pin her arms down and the rest of her body buried under his fur. The same recognizable growls of pleasure reverberated from this creature he litterally bear hugged her on the ground. Once she had stopped fighting altogether he released her arms to gather her in a deeper hug, mindful not to squish her under his massive girth. He was being far too careful, too smart and loving. Her hands hesitantly rose to stroke his head. He nuzzled her in response. Findingn her bravado again, the hunter dug her fingers through the layered fur, petting and scratching gently at him.   
"There there." she said absent mindedly. the grisly bear paid no mind and just enjoyed the moment until a huffing thorin came crashing through.  
Thorin's hair was a long mess that he swiped out of his face. he had a small sheen of sweat onhis face and he scowled at the bear. " Dwalin.." he said as if on the edge of his patience.  
Said bear opened his eyes and turned lazily to regard him with a mocking smirk.  
"It was my turn first." thorin grumped. In response, Dwalin snorted bemusingly and turned sidelong to Alicia again who had now calmed back down again. Lazily he stuck his long rough tongue out and licked Alicia's face playfully, no doubt just to agrivate Thorin even more.  
A deep growl reverberated fromthe bear, turning mirthful as Dwalin watched Thorin snort irritably.   
" He must do this often?" Alicia asked, one eye close to keep dwalin's fur from it.  
" Far too often." Thorin replied. " I have waited as long as you dwalin." He addressed the bear.   
"Give her back, or I'll make you wait even longer. She as getting used to me, liking my gentler approach than your sloppy brutishness."  
Dwalin snorted in response, he swiveled his body around to block her from Thorin's view.  
Alicia gave him a small smile under his nuzzling when suddelny his head jerked up and he let out a loud yelp. His body jerked up to reveal a smirking black wolf.   
"Uh oh, you in trouble now." Alicia commented jokingly. The two had some unspoken stare off for a few long seconds, then suddenly jumped at each other to wrestle on the forest floor. Sometimes teh bear would win, sometimes the wolf. Either way it was very entertaining to watch them. It reminded her of jungle book, though she'd probably not tell them they looked like cute children's characters.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mispellings! I wrote this so long ago in a document that didn't have spell check -_-. But anyway, this is the last chapter. If you enjoyed it, hank you and I'm happy you liked it. If not that's okay too. Move on to the next story. Over all, you can tell me what you thought of it.

She watched them with both awe and endearing. A vague touch was felt on her right arm. Turning, she was surprised to see the giant fox lounging casually beside her, eyeing her smugly. He rolledto his side and morphed back into Nori. " Hello again milady. While those two blunderheads are busy, care if I join you?"  
She nodded slowly. Having so much attention on her at one time was something she was unnaccostumed to really, but at least there was no real pressure anymore.   
"I understand you were not from these lands to begin with." he started.  
"No I'm not." she affirmed. " It was sureal how we even managed to find our way here, but we did, thanks to the help of another family. It was rough, but now we can say we at least have what security the fort offers. And it's interesting, meeting folks who aren't human."  
"Interesting?" he smiled. " so we are intersting now. Not just some shape shifting monsters."  
A hard pang of guilt hit her then. she had no words to respond to that other than looking away.  
The shifty dwarf looked away casually witha bemused smile on his face. " Doesn't matter. Are you tired?" he asked instead.  
She shook her head. "Mm-mm. I'm good thanks for asking." She turned back to him. "Are you?"  
"Nay.Maybe tiredof other things. Like these weird monsters. Being stuck at the fort thanks to them. Tired of waiting in in general."  
The hunter could relate to every one of those complaints. She glanced at his hand, then reached out to take one of them in her own. Nori gave her hand a squeeze in response and looked back to her. " Care to spend a wee more time with this dwarf? I'll keep my snake tongue at bay."  
" Yes. Snake tongue and all." she responded.  
"May I take you to another spot?" he asked polietely, casting a side glance at thorin and dwalin still wrestling.  
" I don't mind at all."  
Nori transformed, inviting her on his back. Alicia did climb on and he took her to a spot not too far, but enough for privacy before turning back.  
He smiled at her and and kneeled to where a small bag was. from it he pulled out a full water skin firdt. " Thirsty?" he offered.  
Alicia took it with thanks and made a hearty pull from it. When she put down the skin she saw him holding up a bag of jerky. " Hungry? I've got jerky here or these weird but tasty pita cocoa chips if ya'd like."  
" I appreciate the offer thank you." she said as she took a few peices.  
"Heh, don't tell dwalin, but I bummed a few treats from his cookie stache too." he snickerd and held out a wrapped up parcel, in it was indeed oatmeal cookies. Gleefully she stole one for herself. " These are delicious thank you."  
The shifty dwarf smiled and nodded as he idly snacked on a cookie. " Can I ask you for your honest opinion?"  
"yes." she encouraged.  
"Do you plan to leave the fort any time soon? what do you truly think of our ways thus far?" he asked.  
"I highly doubt I'll be leaving any time soon." she answered. " and I think I still have a lot to learn before i really give an accurate conclusion, like just this learning what sating is and just how intimate it is with people who aren't your lovers is something different, but becuase i'm not married myself, and it's not sexual, I'm alright with it."  
Nori gave a soft smile. " I've met me many humans who were either against it or liked it. I just reallly wanted to know your thoughts. Not many humans are so, sought after as strongly as you were mind. You musta' really caught the old coot's heart. I thought we'd chase you off forever once we gave ye the chance to escape."  
"Yes i was scared and confused and didn't like it at first." She openly admitted and then looked back to him. " I think you're the first one to really ask what I wanted first."  
the dwarf grinned and winked. " The best sessions are when both parties get what they want and are happy. I may be as itchy as my kin here, but I know how to treat a lass well."  
"I can see." she hunored him. " Alright. so what would you like me to do?"  
"Are you ready now?" He asked to make sure.  
"Yes I am." She said confidently.  
The dwarf gazed at her with an appreciative smile, then easily he moved over to her, guiding her to lay on her back as he went over her. He did not miss the sudden look of nervousness in her eyes.  
Nori leaned over her, dark eyes locked onto her own. " Easy lass, easy now." He cooed.  
" I like to keep my mates guessing, but I know this is your first time. So I'll go easy on ya." He winked at her. Then he leaned down to rest his head on her chest and wrap his arms around her. His eyes closed in contentment. " Your heart beats strong and steady."  
"I'm sorry I called you names." she finally said.  
"Shhhh." Nori cooed and smirked. " you think you're the first to say such things? Believe you me, we've all heard far worse." He chuckled. "Some of us have head far worse treatment than what you did who only was trying to defend yourself."  
She smiled up at him. " I think, if I didn't have such tunnel vision on my mission, I would have taken the time to learn the first time and not pushing you away."  
The dwarf experimantally pressed his thumbs nin the muscles of her front deltiods and top chest muscles, testing what she responded the best to. "Mmm, yes. We could have waited till ye got back. That way, if Balin was still traveling with ya he could tell you all about it before hand." he smiled at seeing her relax into his procedures. " Well, at least no one is dying. Before the rest of us left, the mates in the healing halls weren't getting any better, but they weren't getting any worse either, some were making a slow recovery even. If that's any consolation, they're still being taken care of." Nori assured her.That was really the best thing he could have said right then. She was so relieved, she had visibly relaxed. " That's good to know, thank you."  
Nori nodded. The dwarf easily flipped her over on her belly, hands down on her back and working the muscles again. After a few minutes he laid down on top her again. His fingers intertwined with hers then slowly he began to shift his body much th eway Fili had done. Above her she could hear him growling in satisfaction. She felt his chest expand and deflate against hers. The dwarf leand his lips by her ear and purred. It made her chucklen quietly. Nori then pitched to the right, bringing her with him till she was laying on top him, held secured. " You ever tried being on top?" He purred behind her.   
"No I haven't." she smiled as the dwarf rubbed her belly. " I've been going with everyone else's wants since I'm the one learning and all."  
" Let's see what you've learned." Nori grinned. The dwarf released her and sat her up.  
She inwardly gulped. Bombur had told her that Nori liked to be unpredictable and take control. Well, he was unpredictable but now he was giving her the reins and she really didn't know where to start. " Umm... okay." She accepted. The hunter swiveld around to face him. Nori had his hands behind his head, looking completely at ease. His grey eyes smiled up at her and he waggled his braided brow.  
She tried the first thing that came to mind first, and that was massaging. Hesitantly at first, her hands found his shoulders and begun to work the muscles. Nori's eyes softened. It was a subtle detail, but one that she cuaght becuase she was staring right at him. From his shoulders she moved to his arms, working all the way to his wrists since his hands was buried behind his head.  
"Not bad." Nori complimented as he closed his eyes. once she worked her way back down, she placed a playful kiss on the tip of his pointed nose. Nori's eyes opened again. He saw her smile.   
His own lips curled into one of his own. The hunter leaned down again to kiss where his side burns were. Actually she got curious about nuzzling and wondered if she could do it. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, then she pressed her cheek against his and rubbed against him. she felt his skin bunch with the movements, then heard him chuckle. It made her stop and look at him. "You're doing fine love." he encouraged. " Your nuzzling is nice." Encourage by this, she nuzzled even more enthusiastically. He chuckled again. " You're scent marking me love."  
" I can't scent mark."  
" We all have our own scents. Humans too. Just becuase you may not be as sensaive does not mean you don't have one, or can leave your scent elsewhere. How did you think it was so easy for Balin to find you again?" Nori informed. " here, since you're so close surely you can smell my scent."   
Alicia buried her nose in the crook of his neck and sure enough, she smelled fresh leather, a body oder. " Fresh leather."  
" Aye. My scent is fresh leather." Nori confirmed, kissing her cheek. She smiled and returned the kiss. In her experience she had become an unproffessional but very good massouse, and she initiated all her skills on the hard muscle of the dwarf. Still it wasn't easy to tell if she was making any progress other than the fact thathe hadn't said anything. That actually made it harder for her, this dwarf was very hard to read. She couldn't tell whether he was liking it or not. When she stopped, Nori cracked open his eyes. "Tired?" He asked.  
"Not really but, you seem to be bored." Alicia said.  
Nori smirked, taking one of her hands to kiss it. "I'm not bored, just content."  
The hunter was back to smiling as she enjoyed exploring his sharp features, tracing them with her slender fingers until she laid down beside him as she too fell in a comfortable doze.

 

Alcia heard the rumblings of another very large creature, alerted she scooted closer to Nori's sleeping form. The new creature came slowly, casually and deliberately making some noise. Then appeared the head of a large polar bear. It's intelligent black eyes peering at the scene before him as he rumbled into full view. Balin.  
She watched him appraoch as he serveyed his kin's sleeping forms before looking back to her. His large head jerked side ways in the 'come here' gesture, lumbering his own body sideways for her to climb on. Quietly she tiptoed past Nori and precariously climbed onto BAlin's back. His fur was incredibly soft and fulffy. her hands nearly dissapeared up to her wrists. Balin carefully turned away and took her to another secluded spot, somewhere between thorin, dwalin and nori, and the rest of the company. Balin laid down again to allow her to slide off better.  
There she was surprised to see all her gear in a neat pile, the horse not far either, sleeping contentedly.  
" I am the last." Balin said behind her.  
She turned to regard him with a nod of undestanding. " gonna get some water real quick." she said simply to explain her actions of kneeling at her things. quickly she found the cannister and took a long pull, offering some to him. balin graciously took a short gulp before handing it back. the silence stretched, and the hunter watched balin. Her eyes met his for a while until she broke the gaze to look him up and down. He seemed to be standing in a stiff like manner, arms nearly unmoving, clasped behind him. His dark brown eyes, actually had none of the dark hooded look his kin did. Instead there was a look of sorrow? distraught?  
" Go on, say it." Balin said in a resolute voice, not looking her in the eye much. until he noticed her tilt of head. " I know you want to, you know you really want to. Go on and say it."  
He was rewarded with silence again. He picked his head up to frown at her. she met his gaze but still said nothing, brows knitted in clear confusion. " Why won't you say it?" He asked.  
"What do you want me to say?" she replied.  
Balin grimaced. " You know what I am speaking of." He shot back. "Tell me how much you hate me. Tell me just what kind of monster I am for having hunted you down and forced you into such unspeakable actions. Hit me, throw something at me. Tell me how horrible I am to stop you on your selfless mission to gain my own selfish desires of mine and my kin."  
Her mouth formed a clear 'O' at now finally understanding. She watched him closely still, it was obvious he meant what he said, and the fact that he had to voice it so easily, he had been thinking about it from the beginning and no doubt have heard this many times before in his past perhaps. That second theory made her a little more sympathetic to Balin. At the end of the day, he was not a bad person, none of theses dwarves actually were. They were just the most different from all their cousins. they were growing so desperate and wanting to be home where they wouldn't have to worry so much of the judgemental fear that flitered around the fort.   
He watched her too, with equal intensity, tensed up for the word lashing he was expecting.   
She licked her teeth idly as she thought before looking at him again. " Question first. Earlier you said I was the only one. Surely that's not true, out of the entire fort, NONE of ya'll could find not one other person?"  
" A couple of us did resort to the pleasers, at least those that did not mind a dwarf." Balin answered dutifully.  
"And really all I had to do was help you from a wild monster and suddenly you couldn't stop thinking about me?" she asked him next.  
" AT first i was just curious of who you were and why you'd help me with no type of compensation. SO I wanted to just befriend you." Balin answered. "As our friendship kindled, I came to grow more and more fond of you. My brother and Oin noticed first. The others caught on not long after that especialy when I left with you." He paused a moment to glance at her wen she was silent with a contemplative look on her face. "You're such a sweet lass, brave, helpful and gracious. I had no doubts that you'd shy away from gentler acts due to your more rougher means of lifestyle. But People such as you deserve to be loved. I wanted, I hoped that you'd take us with open arms. Though I daresay, I had not expected it to be so abrupt. All of us being so quick to throw caution to the stone and all grapple at you at once. I hoped we'd slowly introduce you to our ways, and you would finally have us." He paused to take a breath and lowered his head. " Alas, our instincts had taken over again and we acted upon impulse like dwarflings. You had every right to fend us off, you still could have done so today and not give into it. But you relented, not for yourself, but for us." He glanced back up to her, eyes a glassy shine to them like the beginnings of tears. " Thark vun' gheilkash. It causes me pain. I am sorry." He translated the dwarven apology to the common toungue version slowly. He sniffed and straightened his spine to his full height. "So go on. Say what you wish. Leave if you choose I will not stop you again."  
SHe stared at him. " Have you been sated?"  
"Nay."  
" I should help sate you first."  
" I do not deserve it." He replied quickly as if recited it a hundred times. " This is my fault after all."  
Alicia heaved a heavy sigh, scratching at her head. She took time to let his words sink in and more time to balance out all the logistics of her thoughts and others' thoughts. Her wrist flicked in the air at coming to her conclusion. " You're right for the most part, hit the nail right on the head except for a few things."she said and looked back to him to watch his features. " I don't hate you or your kinsmen. I shouldn't have called you a monster, I know what a monster is and you're a warrior, not a monster. And you're not horrible for having desires. I just didn't understand. I'm still learning a lot of things here and there." Balin watched her, barely blinking.  
a small smile came to her lips. " I'm sorry I called you mean things and put up such a fight." she approached him. " I'd rather, still like to call you friend."   
His glassy eyes became more prominant as finally tears fell from them freely. Hesistantly at first her hands rose, one touching just under his eye to gently wipe away some tears. She found the way he leaned into her touch endearing. "That is, if of course, you would like that too."  
"Lassie." he said in a hoarse voice. "Are you sure about this? You have the chance to leave, and we will go our seperate ways."  
" I am sure Balin." she replied with the most confidence she could muster. " I was scared at first yes, about a few things, but not so much anymore, and I, am fond of you and yours as well. I don't mind sating you when I can." The pad of her thumb rubbed gentle circles around his eye to free it from it's few tears. " If you want to be sated still..." she left the question unfinished.  
Balin's head rose to make eye contact and her own eyes widened at witnessing his soft dark brown eyes regain the hooded look of want the others had. " I want it." he said in a husky tone.  
she smirked at him and pulled him into the biggest hug she could muster. Balin put up no fight, his own arms came up to complete the hug. They sat on the ground, hugging, nuzzling. soft growls and purs came from him under her attention. " I like your growls and purring." she mused. Balin grinned even more. "Tis truly a good thing when we do that." Balin explained.   
" I noticed." she softly giggled. her sudden silence had balin look up to her curiously. "Just thinking. You were the first one who wanted me. You can scent mark me if you'd like."  
Balin lit up at the offer. Gently he manuevered her face so that he could nuzzle the left side of her face and neck, still growling. " You are mine. My beta. My dear lass."  
"Yes." she affirmed, making him smile even more at hearing her agree with him. her smirk came back and in a low voice she muttered to him. " I do submit to you."  
Balin's reaction was truly priceless. at first he did not move, his eyes widened like suacers, making him look a bit scary at first. His grip tightened on her arm and an odd sentence of khuzdal spilled from his mouth. He nuzzled her again, hard enough to scent mark her again, then without warning, he stood up and scooped her up. The dwarf suddenly tranformed into his polar bear from, easily manuevering her on his back and trotting under the shade of a low branched tree asif there to hide them from the world again. Her bed roll and his was scooped up and spread out. Balin took her and placed her on hers, then came around to wrap his form around her in a huge bear hug, protecting her from the elements, hugging her close and licking her neck, face, exposed skin, or playfully pawing at her. Again she giggled and enjoyed batting him back. His own growls were also a deep rumble like dwalin's were. The polar bear had a smile on his mouth and a eyes full of happiness and love. She whispered soft cooing words in his ear that she knew he'd like to hear. This time, she allowed herself to be lulled into his offered protection. His from was curled around her like a giant fur pillow. She almost didn't need a blanket to be warm. When sleep had settled over her she lowered herself to lay down. The polar bear stayed beside her, cuddling to keep her warm. Alicia easily fell asleep under his lulling love. The easiest she's slept in a long time it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end. Short fluff. Heh heh. Thanks for reading!


End file.
